1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system having a copying function, a facsimile function a local printing function, and a network printing function, or the like. The invention is more particularly related to an image forming system which can discharge recording paper having printed images both face-up and face-down and the manner of selecting which tray is used.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional multi-functioned image forming apparatuses such as digital copiers having a copying function, a facsimile function, a local printer function, and a network printer function are known. However, in the conventional type of multi-functioned image forming apparatus as described above, recording paper with an image formed thereon is discharged using either a face-up paper discharging mode in which recording paper is discharged with the surface having an image formed thereon kept upward, or a face-down paper discharging mode in which recording paper is discharged with the surface having an image formed thereon kept downward. As only one discharge mode is used, it is necessary for a user to rearrange outputted sheets which have been ejected, depending on the function being performed by the apparatus. This is disadvantageous in terms of convenience and workability.